Although various sulfonanilide compounds, in particular 2-phenoxysulfonanilide compounds in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,857, have been known, 5-aminoacetylaminosulfonanilide compounds of the present invention have not been known.
However, the above-mentioned known sulfonanilide compounds have been insufficient in drug effect.
An object of the present invention is to provide compounds having excellent anti-inflammatory, antipyretic, analgesic and anti-allergic actions.